


hammock

by shipmess



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, falliam, post amnesia s3, sorry if it’s trash, this is my first fanfic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 14:23:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipmess/pseuds/shipmess
Summary: it feels nice to hold his wifeor fallon & liam on a hammock





	hammock

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fanfic please leave me you thoughts on the comments

It’s a warm summer evening, they’re cuddled up on the hammock of their backyard._Their_. It feels so surreal to him, _from a fake marriage to a fake divorce to a fake relationship, to love, and amnesia. _There were times were it felt like they wouldn’t make it; but they did ,constantly finding their way back to each other time and time again. And for that _he is so grateful_. Some people call it _**fate** _and if that means that he gets to keep her in his arms forever he’ll believe in that too.

_”You’ve been uncharacteristically quiet” _she mumbles face half smushed by his arm. He presses a kiss to her head _“I’ve been thinking”_ _“about what” _she questions, turning around lazily to face him

_“You.._” he responds as he intertwines their fingers together a stupid grin etched on his face _“..us”_ he continues ,tucking a piece of hair behind her ear a wide grin spreading on her face.

As she leans in she caresses his face, noticing the small scar just above his right brow that used to give her nightmares, drench her in cold sweat with the fear of actually_ **losing him**_, but now she is here in his arms and it’s just another reminder of everything they’ve survived.

_”I love you so much, Liam”_ she whispers _”I love you too Fal”_ he responds just before she closes the distance between them.

**_They ‘re finally where they’re supposed to be_.**

**Author's Note:**

> p.s sorry if this was trash lol it’s my first time I hope to improve in the future also English is not my first language so yeah


End file.
